


who the hell is olaf? (by Bucky)

by cah_avengers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Frozen (2013)
Genre: Crack, this got to be a little more graphic that planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cah_avengers/pseuds/cah_avengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hans has brainwashed Olaf and turned him into a ruthless killing machine. They call him the Winter Soldier. He's a ghost... You'll never catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who the hell is olaf? (by Bucky)

**Author's Note:**

> A Frozen/The Winter Soldier crossover of Olaf going on a killing spree because Phil Coulson because of this http://s30.postimg.org/stz31vcqp/winterolaf.png

Hans sat in a cold, dark basement. He'd been plotting his revenge on Anna and Elsa for 6 months. He had went to Arendelle before and captured the sweet, innocent snowman they called Olaf. He melted him, turning him into water in a bucket with his carrot nose and stick arms floating around. 

With some sort of unexplained magic, he turned Olaf back into snow. He gave Olaf memories that he didn't previously have, and he was trained to do one thing.

Kill the sisters. 

"What is your mission?" Hans asked, looking down at the snowman who had an evil grin permanently on his face. Olaf's eyes were filled with rage. 

"Kill Anna and Elsa!" Olaf sneered. "Make the people of Arendelle never want to see the snow again."

"Perfect," Hans rubbed his hands together. 

Olaf began walking away. Before he left the basement he turned to Hans for a final statement before leaving for his mission.

"If you're ready and you know it," he began, "clap your  _hans_." 

Olaf made his way to Arendelle. He quickly found the castle and was instantly greeted by an eager reindeer. The reindeer tried biting at Olaf's incredibly sharp carrot nose, but before he could, Olaf removed his nose and did a ninja-like flip, throwing himself onto the reindeer. A human boy ran over to the two frantically. 

"Olaf, what are you doing riding Sven?" he asked. 

Olaf slowly turned around, " _Who the hell is Olaf_?" 

"What? Olaf, seriously. It's me, Kristoff" Kristoff asked, scratching his head. Olaf leaped towards the man, throwing his incredibly sharpened arms his way. He jabbed his arms through the boys body. 

"OLAF WHY????" Kristoff cried, falling to the ground. He took his last breath as Olaf removed his hands from Kristoff's body and rode Sven to the castle. No one gave a shit though, because Kristoff had no friends or family. 

Olaf soon was through the gates of the castle. Anna was the first to greet him. She gleefully ran to who she thought was her friend and not a sadistic snowman. 

"Olaf, hi!" she chimed. "Where have you been? I've been-" she stopped mid-sentence as she saw the bloody arms of Olaf. He stared at her; showing no emotions. 

"Hello Anna," he greeted in a monotone voice. 

"Olaf.. What did you _do_?!" she gasped in horror. His snow was soaked with blood and she projectile vomited on Olaf. 

"Seriously why did you do that?" Olaf asked. "Now I'm really going to kill you."

"What?" Anna's eyes widened. "But.. Olaf?" 

He leaped towards Anna, jumping on her shoulders and snapping her neck. Just as he did this, Elsa appeared. 

"Oh Anna," Olaf began, "Maybe you shouldn't have built a fucking snowman." 

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed, running towards her sister. A wicked snow storm began, and Olaf just laughed maniacally as he grew bigger. The snow kept adding to his body, and we was soon as tall as the castle. 

"Elsa," he boomed, looking down. "Your sisters dead. Why don't you.. **let it go**?" 

He stepped on Elsa, causing her to turn into a flattened Elsa ice patch. He went on an angry rampage, stepping on everyone in Arendelle. 

He killed everyone. And his giant self went on to kill more. He was unstoppable. 


End file.
